supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rita Fliany
Biography Rita Fliany (born February 21, 2021) is the twin sister of Lianne Fliany, daughter of Martin and Juliette Fliany, and the younger sister of Blake and Tyson Fliany. She and her twin love ballet and they dream of becoming prima ballerinas. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Pink themed party *2nd Birthday-Party held at Build a Bear Workshop *3rd Birthday-PB&J Otter themed party *4th Birthday-Ballet themed party *5th Birthday-Ballerina Tutu themed party *6th Birthday-Prima Ballerina themed party at American Girl Place *7th Birthday-Hello Kitty themed party *8th Birthday-Disney Princess themed party with special guests Cinderella and Aurora *9th Birthday-Paris themed party *10th Birthday-Party held at ballet class *11th Birthday-Dance party *12th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel *13th Birthday-Ice skating party *14th Birthday-Mini spa *15th Birthday-Limo ride *16th Birthday-Carnival party *17th Birthday-80's Skate Party *18th Birthday-Movie Night at the Pool Appearance Rita has dimples, pale skin, red curly hair and blue eyes. She occasionaly has a black eye and red marks received from her bullying brother Blake. She wears a latex allergy ID medical bracelet. While in ballet class, she wears as strictly required by ballet class dress code: pink tights, pink leotard and pink ballet slippers. And her hair is also put into a bun. Outside of ballet class, she wears a yellow head band, a pink hello kitty dress with long sleeves, black leggings and white Mary Jane shoes. Her winter attire is a pink puffer jacket, pink pom-pom beanie, shooting star dress, cheer socks, snow boots, pink cable knit mittens Her swim attire is her Leopard-print hello kitty swimsuit and water shoes Her sleep attire is her Hello Kitty pajamas and heart fuzzy slippers Her rain attire includes a Heart rain poncho, navy blue leggings, butterfly raincoat, metallic knot headband and rain boots Her summer attire includes a chambray sun hat, a pair of glitter heart sunglasses, denim tie tank, watermelon pull-on french terry shorts, flower hair clips, and buckle cork sandals Personality Rita is a sweet, bubbly and happy little girl. She refuses to dance unless she has her twin sister Lianne dancing with her. When she and Lianne are together, they are helping each other practicing the five positions, the spotting and turns, the plies, and the leaps. However, as Blake's hostile, and intimidating bullying behavior at home grew from bad to worse, she and Lianne grew more afraid each day as the terrible teenager would pull their curly hair, push them down the stairs, threaten them, break their toys, tease or harass, pinch, and kick them. Quotes "Da-da!" ~ Rita's first word, at the moment Martin arrives home from his business conference in San Francisco "Ba-ba!" ~ Rita's second word "Daddy!" ~ Rita's third word, as she greets her father Martin who arrives home from his business trip "No!" ~ Rita's fourth word "Bye-bye!" ~ Rita's fifth word "Mama," ~ Rita's sixth word "Ballet," ~ Rita's seventh word "Tutu!" ~ Rita's eighth word "Mommy." ~ Rita's ninth word "Doggie." ~ Rita's tenth word "Swan Lake," ~ Rita's first 2-word sentence "Daddy bye-bye," ~ Rita's second 2-word sentence "Bye-bye Nana," ~ Rita's third 2-word sentence, when their grandmother Amy Simmons goes home "Uh-oh!" ~ Rita's fourteenth word "Leotard." ~ Rita's fifteenth word "Dance." ~ Rita's thirteenth word "Ballerina!" ~ Rita's twenty-ninth word "Shoes." ~ Rita's thirtieth word "White!" ~ Rita's thirty-second word "King." ~ Rita's thirty-first word "Toys." ~ Rita's thirty-third word "Prince." ~ Rita's fortieth word "Wash." ~ Rita's ninety-second word "Pig." ~ Rita's forty-first word "Doll." ~ Rita's forty-second word "Milk." ~ Rita's sixteenth word "Baby." ~ Rita's twenty-eighth word "Purple!" ~ Rita's forty-third word "Circle." ~ Rita's eighty-third word "Pink!" ~ Rita's forty-fourth word "Cup." ~ Rita's seventeenth word "Ball." ~ "Rita's twenty-third word "Go," ~ Rita's twenty-second word "Waltz." ~ Rita's ninety-third word "Pretty." ~ Rita's thirty-forth word "Square." ~ Rita's eighty-seventh word "Water." ~ Rita's eighth-fourth word "Tail!" ~ Rita's eighty-fifth word "Practice." ~ Rita's ninety-forth word "Book." ~ Rita's eighteenth word "Pee-pee." ~ Rita's nineteenth word "Rectangle." ~ Rita's eighty-sixth word "Balance." ~ Rita's ninety-fifth word "Poopy." ~ Rita's twentieth word "Goat." ~ Rita's eightieth word, at the children's petting zoo "Potty." ~ Rita's twenty-first word "Me go potty." ~ Rita's first 3-word sentence "Princess." ~ Rita's thirty-ninth word "Flower." ~ Rita's thirty-fifth word "Kitten." ~ Rita's eighty-second word "Fairy." ~ Rita's forty-fifth word "Sticker." ~ Rita's eighty-eighth word "Tree." ~ Rita's thirty-sixth word "Snowflake." ~ Rita's thirty-seventh word "Arm." ~ Rita's one-hundred and tenth word "Leg." ~ Rita's one hundred and eleventh word "Present." ~ Rita's thirty-eighth word "Stage!" ~ Rita's ninety-sixth word "Red." ~ Rita's sixty-seventh word "Orange." ~ Rita's sixty-eighth word "Green." ~ Rita's sixty-eighth word "PB&J Otter," ~ Rita's fourth 2-word sentence "Birthday." ~ Rita's twenty-forth word "Sheep!" ~ Rita's seventy-ninth word "Mouth." ~ Rita's one-hundred and twelfth word "Ducklings." ~ Rita's One hundred fourteenth word "Eggs." ~ Rita's One hundred fifteenth word "Bye-bye pee-pee, bye-bye poopy!" ~ Rita's first 4-word sentence, while being potty-trained by mommy and daddy "I'm a big girl!" ~ Rita's second 4-word sentence, after she and her twin sister switched from diapers to wearing undies and using the toilet "Hello Kitty." ~ Rita's fifth 2-word sentence "I'm sorry, mommy." ~ Rita's second 3-word sentence, after she had an accident while potty-training "Brown." ~ Rita's sixty-ninth word "Color." ~ Rita's forty-sixth word "Swan." ~ Rita's eleventh word "Mouse." ~ Rita's forty-seventh word "Christmas." ~ Rita's eighty-ninth word "Slippers!" ~ Rita's ninety-seventh word "One." ~ Rita's fifty-first word "Yellow." ~ Rita's seventieth word "Gray." ~ Rita's seventy-first word "Heart." ~ Rita's forty-eighth word "Elephant." ~ Rita's seventy-fourth word "Toes." ~ Rita's twenty-sixth word "Zoo!" ~ Rita's seventy-third word, when her family took her and her sister to the Central Park Zoo "Three." ~ Rita's fifty-third word "Balloon." ~ Rita's seventy-fifth word "Monkey!" ~ Rita's seventy-sixth word "Two." ~ Rita's fifty-second word "Bear." ~ Rita's eighty-first word "Music." ~ Rita's forty-ninth word "Splash." ~ Rita's twenty-seventh word "Four." ~ Rita's fifty-fourth word "Giraffe!" ~ Rita's seventy-seventh word "Five." ~ Rita's fifty-fifth word "Six." ~ Rita's fifty-sixth word "Penguin!" ~ Rita's seventy-eighth word "Seven." ~ Rita's fifty-seventh word "Eight." ~ Rita's fifty-eighth word "Nine." ~ Rita's fifty-ninth word "Ten." ~ Rita's sixtieth word "Eleven." ~ Rita's sixty-second word "Twelve." ~ Rita's sixty-third word "Lake." ~ Rita's twelfth word "Big brothers," ~ Rita's sixth 2-word sentence "Flower." ~ Rita's sixty-fourth word "Bubbles." ~ Rita's twenty-fifth word "Cat." ~ Rita's fiftieth word "Black." ~ Rita's seventy-second word "Leaf." ~ Rita's ninety-eighth word "Pumpkin." ~ Rita's ninety-ninth word "Barn." ~ Rita's one-hundred and fifth word while visiting Grandma Amy's farmhouse "Firetruck!" ~ Rita's one-hundred and fourth word, while she and her family were going out for a walk and she saw a firetruck driving by "Puppy." ~ Rita's ninety-first word "Socks." ~ Rita's ninetieth word "Triangle." ~ Rita's one-hundred and seventh word "My sister and I either dance together...or not at all," ~ Rita and her sister Lianne never dance seperate "Diamond." ~ Rita's one-hundred and eighth word "Piglet." ~ Rita's one hundred and sixteenth word "Oranges." ~ Rita's one-hundred and seventeenth word "Tummy." ~ Rita's one-hundred and eighteenth word "Fish." ~ Rita's one-hundredth word! Yay! "Brush." ~ Rita's one hundred and twentieth word "Laugh." ~ Rita's sixty-fifth word "Blake is mean...and scary," ~ Rita, describing her eldest brother who picks on her and her twin sister Lianne "Pandas." ~ Rita's one-hundred and ninth word "Bath time." ~ Rita's seventh 2-word sentence "He pulled my hair." ~ Rita recalling an incident where Blake yanked her curly hair, making her cry and scream "Teddy bear." ~ Rita's one-hundred and first word "Pajamas," ~ Rita's one-hundred and sixth word "Knee." ~ Rita's one hundred twenty first word "I see bird," ~ Rita's third 3-word sentence "Go home?" ~ Rita's eighth 2-word sentence "We dance ballet music." ~ Rita's third 4-word sentence "Head." ~ Rita's one-hundred and thirteenth word "Bird." ~ Rita's one-hundred and second word "Blue." ~ Rita's sixty-sixth word Roles Sugarplum Fairy Dancer...The Nutcracker (Pre-Ballet/New York Community Center, December 2023) Lilac Fairy...Sleeping Beauty (Ballet/Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts) Little Swan Dancer...Swan Lake (Ballet/Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts) Gypsy...Don Quixote Silly Girl...Disney's Beauty and the Beast JR. Dancer...Black Dog Cafe Mrs. McCallister...Home Alone - The Musical Princess Jasmine...Disney's Aladdin KIDS The Good Witch of the North...The Wizard of Oz Lillian...By the Beautiful Sea Broom...The Sorcerer's Apprentice Ballerina Girl...At the Museum Monkey...Disney's The Jungle Book KIDS Summer Fairy...Cinderella Dancer...Rite in Spring Dawn...Coppélia Dancer...Italian Symphony Myrtha...Giselle Dancers...Beethoven's 9th Symphony Fire Dance...La Bayadere Princess Anna...Frozen Family Tree *Father: Martin Fliany (1985-) *Mother: Juliette Fliany (née: Simmons) (1985-) *Brothers: Blake Fliany (2010-), Tyson Fliany (2013-) *Sister: Lianne Fliany (2021-) *Aunts: Hilary Simmons-McCarthy (1984-), Ann Simmons-Murphy ( -), Mandy Claridge-Simmons ( -), Tammy Morse-Simmons ( -), Shauna Fliany-Donahue ( -), Stella Fliany-McGee ( -), Lynn Ford-Fliany ( -), Selma Weinstein-Fliany ( -), Elizabeth Reiss-Fliany ( -) *Uncles: Wally McCarthy (1985-), Nelson Murphy (1988-), Darryl Simmons (1989-), Harrison Simmons (1990-), Lionel Donahue ( -), Troy McGee ( -), Al Fliany ( -), Edward Fliany ( -), Richard Fliany ( -) *Cousins: Max McCarthy (2015-), Kenny McCarthy (2017-), Becky McCarthy (2018-), Greg McCarthy (2019-), Frederick McCarthy (2020-), Oliver McCarthy (2021-), Skyler Murphy (2011-), Skeeter Murphy (2014-), Jennifer Simmons (2009-), Sarah Simmons (2015-), David Fliany ( -), Bradley Fliany ( -), Jay Fliany ( -), Nelly Fliany ( -), Patty Fliany ( -) *Grandmothers: Amy Simmons (née: Tenorman) (1947-), Fiona Fliany (née: Gavin) (1947-) *Grandfathers: Edward Simmons (deceased) (1946-2021), Jasper Fliany (deceased (1948-2015) Relationships *Blake Fliany - she and Lianne are afraid of him due to his hostile, intimidating and bullying behavior at the house *Mrs. Swanson - her ballet teacher *Martin Fliany - she adores her father, even though he travels on business trips and she and her sister can keep in contact with him via Skype and/or FaceTime while he is away *Juliette Fliany - she loves her mother very dearly *Tyson Fliany - not a very friendly relationship, until Nanny Jo managed to tame this rebellious preteen, now Tyson is really getting along better with these twins *Lianne Fliany - her twin sister; they are very close together and they share the same dreams together *Grandma Amy Simmons - she adores her grandmother *Mrs. Runnion - her preschool teacher *Felicity Shu - she is the girls' godmother and Juliette's old college roommate/friend Trivia *Her full name is Rita Kathryn Fliany. *She and her sister were baptized at Trinity Grace Church Park. *Rita's favorite places both in and outside NYC are: #Yogi Beans #LIC Kids #NYC Parks #Prospect Park Zoo #Okemo Mountain Resort (Ludlow, VT) #Jane's Carousel #Kidding Around #Martha's Vineyard Museum (Edgartown, MA) #CoCo Key (Mt. Laurel, NJ) #Sesame Place (Langhorne, PA) #The Amazing Maize Maze (Floral Park, NY) #Weavers Orchard (Morgantown, PA) #American Museum of Natural History #Mini golf at Pier 25 #Jolly Roger's Splash Mountain Water Park (Oceanside, MD) #Hurricane Harbor (Jackson, NJ) #Chuck E. Cheese #Pirate Adventures (Myrtle Beach, SC) #Ancient Playground #Jodi's Gym #Victorian Gardens #Swedish Cottage Marionette Theatre #Heckscher Playground #Tony Dapolito Recreation Center #Douglass & DeGraw Pool #Sahara Sam's Oasis (West Berlin, NJ) #Milk & Cookies Kids Spa & Salon #Dylan's Candy Bar #Stepping Stones Museum (Norwalk, CT) #Dutch Wonderland (Lancaster, PA) #Domino Park #Land of Make Believe and Pirate's Cove (Hope, NJ) #Bryant Park #New Brunswick Museum (Saint John, Canada) #Dorney Park (Allentown, PA) #Times Square #McCarren Park Pool #Ample Hills Creamery #Lasker Pool #Kellogg's NYC #Wollman Rink #J.J. Byrne Playground #Beach 30th St. #NYC Elite #Scylla Playground #The Little Gym #Area Kids #Kidz Village (Woodbridge, NJ) #Brooklyn Children's Museum #The High Line #Xplore Family Fun Center #Kidville UES #City Treehouse #Philadelphia Zoo (Philadelphia, PA) #Mystic Pizza (Mystic, CT) #Economy Candy #Wave Hill #Puppetworks #Build-A-Bear #Coney Island #Annie's Blue Ribbon General Store #Disney Store #Washington Square Park #Central Park #Kids 'N Shape Queens #The Playroom NYC #Party City #Mini Galaxy Play Café #Essex Steam Train & Riverboat (Essex, CT) #My Little Sunshine #Jacques Torres #Macaron Café #Long Island Children's Museum #Kid's Foot Locker #Harry's Shoes for Kids #Stride Rite #Ibiza Kidz #Macy's #Two Kids and a Dog #Morning Glory #The Children's General Store #Chelsea Piers #NYC Fun Zone #Busy Bodies in Clinton Hill #Twinkle Playspace #Busch Gardens (Williamsburg, VA) #Mohawk Mountain Ski Area (Cornwall, CT) #Hersheypark (Hershey, PA) #Belleayre Mountain Ski Center (Highmount, NY) #Pink Chicken #Crewcuts #Torly Kid #Greenpoint Toy Center #Children's Museum of the Arts #Tip Top Shoes #Sweet William #Century 21 #Kaleidoscope Toy Store #Staten Island Children's Museum #Children's Museum of Manhattan #American Girl's Rockefeller Center Store #Camelback Mountain Resort (Tannersville, PA) #Splish Splash (Calverton, NY) #Please Touch Museum (Philadelphia, PA) #Rocking Horse Ranch (Highland, NY) #Skytop Lodge (Skytop, PA) #Raising Astoria #Let's Play Playhouse #Recess Dumbo #Battenfield Christmas Tree Farm (Red Hook, NY) #Dr. Seuss National Memorial Sculpture Garden (Springfield, MA) #Hunter Mountain (Hunter, NY) #Woodloch Pines Resort (Hawley, PA) *She wants to become a prima ballerina when she grows up. *For her 3rd birthday, she received a Bitty Baby doll and starter set (from her Aunt Mandy and Uncle Darryl), new outfits (from her Aunt Ann and Uncle Nelson), Bitty Twins starter collection (from her godmother Felicity), Frozen HD/Blu ray (from Mrs. Runnion), a Hello Kitty plush toy (from Aunt Stella and Uncle Troy), some coloring books and a box of crayons (from Aunt Hilary and Uncle Wally), a music box (from Aunt Tammy and Uncle Harrison), a new pair of ballet slippers (from Mrs. Swanson), (from Aunt Stella and Uncle Al), dress up trunk (from Aunt Lynn and Uncle Edward), a $50.00 check enclosed in a birthday card (from Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Richard), a Li'l Vanilla cub teddy bear with a ballerina dress named Olivia from Build-a-Bear workshop (from Grandma Amy), a dollhouse (from Aunt Shauna and Uncle Lionel) a pink 12" hello kitty girls' bike plus a remodeling for their playroom (from Mom and Dad). *While still inside their mother's womb, Juliette played a variety of ballet music for them. *She loves the colors, pink, purple, white and light blue. *Her grandfather Edward Simmons passed away from complications during open heart surgery one month before she and her sister were born. *She is allergic to latex; this is discovered when she almost died after coming in contact with latex balloons and her skin and lips begin to swell up, a rash broke out and she quit breathing at her cousin at her cousin Oliver's Sesame Street birthday party and was immediately rushed to the children's hospital; miraculously, she recovered about two to three weeks later. *Rita and Lianne's talents include ballet, art, swimming, gymnastics, singing, painting. *She also has a pink ballet slippers, pink tights and pink leotard. *She loves Angelina Ballerina, Dora the Explorer, PB&J Otter and Hello Kitty. *She and her twin sister were the Sugarplum fairies in the Nutcracker ballet dance recital. *In Halloween 2023, she and Lianne were dressed as ballerinas and both won the Halloween Costume Contest together in the Cute Costume category. *In Thanksgiving 2023, her centerpiece was thrown into the fire by a jealous Blake. *She and her sister Lianne love the famous ballet called The Nutcracker. *In Christmas 2023, she opened her presents to reveal a PB&J Otter book called Noodle Dance, a Princess Cozy Coupe with shiny glitter, a Dora the Explorer: Dora's Christmas DVD, tea set, a toboggan, a new sled, an art easel, The Nutcracker and the 4 Realms blu-ray, new dresses, a Dora the Explorer: Dora Celebrates Three Kings Day DVD, a Woody Woodpecker plush, a puppy plush, a Pikachu doll and a TY Beanie Baby Hello Kitty - Red Candy Cane. And in her stocking, she found a Chilly Willy doll, some candy canes, a Nick Jr. Favorites Holiday DVD, TY Beanie Babies Hello Kitty with Present, TY Beanie Babies Hello Kitty - Green Christmas Outfit, bath crayons, some bath toys, a whole lot of candy, Build a Bear workshop gift card, tons of candy, play-doh and cloud dough, Crayola water colors, and the PB&J Otter DVDs. *She and Lianne took Pre-ballet class together. *She and her sister take Ballet/Jazz and Tap/Ballet classes together. *They are known to play ballet music on their CD player. *By the age of 3, she and Lianne studied ballet. *her favorite winter activities are sledding, making snowmen, arts and crafts, catching snowflakes, building a snow fort and making snow art with her sister. *Rita was born 3 minutes after Lianne. *She and her sister own holiday movies based on the Nutcracker ballet, such as The Nutcracker Prince, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, The Nuttiest Nutcracker, etc. *Her favorite toy is her ballerina bear. Friends Jenny Ryan - Rita and Lianne's best friend from ballet class.Because of Blake's hostile and bullying behavior occurring at the Fliany home, Jenny and her mother let them stay to practice pallet at their house Edie Gabrielle Isabelle Adam Coreh Brianna Danielle Future Rita and Lianne are professional ballet dancers in New York City. Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Toddlers Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Girls Category:People Category:People born in 2021 Category:People born in February Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Children in Ballets Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from New York Category:Children from New York Category:Girls from New York Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Preschoolers Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are nice to everyone not rude one bit Category:Heroes Category:Children who got bullied by disrespectful children